Chapter 4/Arrest
(Main bridge, one hour later) Commander Tucker to the bridge says Commander Tucker over the comm system. What is it Commander Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The repairs are done, you have weapons and engines back online says Commander Tucker over the comm system. Sir shields are at 15% and holding as your tactical officer I must object to this course of action Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira to stop him from killing her crewmates, herself, and the 302 pilots. Typhuss lowers the shields and hails the Intrepid. Admiral we're pretty banged up over here Commander Madden says as he is helping crewmen to the lift. Commander Terri and I will be coming back to the Intrepid, lower the shields and beam us to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden on the viewscreen. Why? Commander Madden says in confusion. I'm going to arrest Lex, now beam me and Commander Terri to the bridge now, that's an order Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden on the viewscreen. Our transporter is down sir we took major damage we tried to beam Lex to the brig but they sent a feedback pulse through the beam knocking the transporter out along with half a dozen systems Commander Madden says on the viewer. Lieutenant Y'Cari, I need you to beam me and Commander Terri to the warship but first I need you to beam Colonel Mackenzie and Major Money over here says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. Sir look the warship just launched an escape pod reading one life-sign extremely weak its Ms. Mercer she's in rough shape Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the Ops console. Then the viewer activates. So Typhuss what's it gonna be Tess or me I suggest you chose Tess because that pod may have sprung a leak and is losing life support fast Lex says on the main viewer. Lieutenant Y'Cari, transport Tess to the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari and then Typhuss engages a tractor beam on the warship. How about both, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Then Miranda walks into view. Oh Typhuss sorry but we've got plans and we can't have you ruining them for us Miranda says as she pressed a button on the console. (Space) The warship unleashes an pulse that shoots from the warship to the Kingston's tractor emitters. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew hangs onto their consoles and Typhuss is thrown back into the command chair as coolant spews from the ceiling as klaxons sound. Our tractor emitters are shredded to pieces sir we can't use them anymore we're just like the Intrepid now but we did get Tess on board she's in sickbay right now Lieutenant Hailey says as she turns to Admiral Kira. Buh-bye Typhuss I'll see you never Miranda says as she cuts the channel. (Space) The warship enters warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Admiral Kira is ticked off that he didn't get Lex or Miranda. Damn says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen mad. We were so close Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Yeah, Commander Terri, its time for us to go back to the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Terri. (Space) Both the Intrepid and Kingston are next to each other. (Deck 5, transporter room 2) A recovering Captain Tyson walks with Admiral Kira and Commander Terri. So I heard that we didn't get Lex or Miranda John says as he looks at Typhuss. No we didn't and I heard from Julian that my aunt has come out of her coma says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's good hey thanks for minding the shop while I was out of commission I heard from Commander Mitchell it wasn't easy for her to give up command like that John says as he looks at Typhuss. Your welcome, well I better get back to Deep Space 9, Kira and the kids are missing me like crazy says Typhuss as he gets on the transporter pad, standing next to Commander Terri.